Oftentimes, during operation of a vehicle, a need arises to pull the vehicle off of the road onto a shoulder or rest area. For example, an operator of a vehicle may veer onto a shoulder or side of the road to avoid an obstacle in the road, may steer the vehicle onto the side of the road when the vehicle malfunctions, may pull off to let another vehicle pass, or may seek a rest area or parking area to park for some time. However, available pull-off and parking locations are not always visible to the driver. Further, even when such a location is within line of sight, there may be a better location around the corner that is equally reachable, but that would provide additional services or benefit to the driver. For instance, a suitable location further down the road may be safer (i.e., further from traffic) or have no penalty associated with parking there. Vehicles with on-board sensors also have limited look-ahead distance and provide limited knowledge and confidence about the world ahead.